prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sid Eudy
|birth_place = West Memphis, Arkansas |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Marion, Arkansas, "Wherever he damn well pleases!" |trainer = Tojo Yamamoto |debut = 1987 |retired = }} Sidney Raymond "Sid" Eudy (December 16, 1960) is an American professional wrestler, best known as Sid Vicious in World Championship Wrestling, and as Sid Justice and Sycho Sid in the World Wrestling Federation. He is a six-time world champion: a two-time WWF Champion, two-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion, and two-time USWA Unified World Heavyweight Champion. In addition, he is a one time holder of the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship. Career Sid Eudy entered the wrestling industry after an encounter with Randy Savage and his brother Lanny Poffo (aka The Genius). Eudy was trained by Tojo Yamamoto. In his debut match, Eudy teamed with Austin Idol and wrestled the team of Nick Bockwinkel and Jerry Lawler. Most of his early career was spent as the masked wrestler known as Lord Humongous. He competed mainly on the Continental (Alabama), Memphis, and Georgia wrestling circuits where he captured several regional titles. He also competed in New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he challenged Tatsumi Fujinami for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship under the name "Vicious Warrior", but failed. A very brief stint in World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) saw him wrestle as Sid Vicious, taking his name from the punk rock musician, who played bass for the Sex Pistols. World Championship Wrestling (first run, 1989-1991) In 1989, Eudy signed with WCW and wrestled as Sid. Originally slated as a singles wrestler, Eudy was paired with Danny Spivey to form The Skyscrapers. Managed by Teddy Long, The Skyscrapers feuded with the Steiner Brothers and the Road Warriors. During this time, he incorporated the Powerbomb as his finishing move, popularizing it with audiences in North America. However, the team was short-lived; Eudy was replaced by Mean Mark Callous after suffering a broken rib and a punctured lung. Following his recovery, Eudy returned as a member of Ric Flair's Four Horsemen, and he was billed by the ring announcers as being from "wherever he darn well pleases". As one of the Horsemen, Eudy feuded with Paul Orndorff and The Junkyard Dog. He unsuccessfully battled NWA World Champion Sting for the title, with his biggest chance coming at Halloween Havoc 1990, where a fake Sting (Barry Windham) in collusion with Sid, let Sid pin him after switching places with the champion in order for Sid to win the belt. They were thwarted when the real Sting came out and beat Sid. Despite being offered a multi-year, guaranteed contract and the WCW World Heavyweight Championship, Eudy left the company for the World Wrestling Federation. World Wrestling Federation (first run, 1991-1992) Sid made his TV debut in the WWF on the July 20, 1991 episode of WWF Superstars under the name Sid Justice. He was announced as the special guest referee for the main event of that year's SummerSlam, where The Ultimate Warrior and then-WWF Champion Hulk Hogan teamed up against The Triangle of Terror (Sgt. Slaughter, Col. Mustafa, and Gen. Adnan) in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match. Later that night, Sid saved "The Macho Man" Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth from an attack at the hands of The Undertaker and Jake "The Snake" Roberts at the newly-wed couple's reception. Sid dominated a short feud against The Undertaker before he took on Jake. In a match with Roberts Sid injured his biceps and couldn't wrestle at Survivor Series 1991. Entering at number 29, Sid participated at the 1992 Royal Rumble Match, wherein the winner would win the vacant WWF Title. He managed to be one of the Final Four wrestlers, along with Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, and Ric Flair. He eliminated Savage and then Hogan over the top rope, leaving him and Flair in the ring. Hogan, who was still at ringside after being eliminated, grabbed Sid's arm and distracted him long enough for Flair to eliminate Sid, win the Royal Rumble Match, and become the new WWF Champion. After the match, Sid and Hogan got into an argument in the ring and had to be separated by security. This incident temporarily turned Sid into a heel. Less than a week later, on the January 25, 1992 episode of WWF Superstars, WWF President Jack Tunney held a press conference to announce who among Sid, Savage, Hogan, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and The Undertaker would face Ric Flair for the WWF Championship at WrestleMania VIII. Before Tunney even announced who the #1 contender would be, Sid stood up as if Tunney called his name. Yet to Sid's annoyance, Tunney chose Hogan. After the press conference, Sid referred to it as “the most bogus act Jack Tunney has ever pulled off”. Sid later issued an apology to Hogan, which Hogan accepted. Sid and Hogan then teamed up to face The Undertaker and Ric Flair on the February 8 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event. During the match, after double-clotheslined Undertaker and Flair, Hogan reached to Sid for a tag. Sid refused to tag in, and walked out of the match. Hogan won the match by DQ. On February 22 on an episode of WWF Superstars, Sid appeared as a guest on Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake's "The Barber Shop". Knowing that Hulk Hogan (Beefcake's good friend) was not in the arena, Sid attacked Beefcake and destroyed the Barber Shop set with a chair (this was the final Barber Shop segment). Later that night, it was announced that Hogan would battle Sid (and not WWF Champion Ric Flair) at the main event of WrestleMania VIII; as a result, Flair would now face Randy Savage for the WWF Title. A week later, Sid hired Harvey Whippleman as his manager. During their match at WrestleMania VIII, after Hogan got a near fall following his Atomic Leg Drop on Sid. Harvey Whippleman interfered, causing Hogan to win by disqualification and Papa Shango then came to the ring and attacked Hogan. Sid and Papa Shango continued to double-team Hogan until The Ultimate Warrior made his return and saved Hogan. A month later, Sid left the WWF. World Championship Wrestling (second run, 1993) Eudy returned to WCW in 1993 and continued his feud with Sting. At the Fall Brawl 1993 PPV, Sting's team (Sting, Davey Boy Smith, Dustin Rhodes, and The Shockmaster) defeated Sid Vicious' team (Sid, Vader, and Harlem Heat (Kole & Kane) in a WarGames match. Also at Halloween Havoc 1993, in a rematch from the same PPV three years ago, Sting once again defeated Sid Vicious. During their UK tour in Blackburn Lancashire on October 28 (four days after Halloween Havoc), Eudy was involved in a hotel bar scuffle with Arn Anderson. Both were rushed to the hospital; Anderson suffered scissor stab wounds to the chest and stomach. Fortunately, both survived the incident. Sid has apologized to Anderson for what happened, and the two are now on good terms. Sid was released from WCW after several wrestlers threatened to walk out because of him. It had been planned to have Sid challenge then WCW World Champion Vader at Starrcade in December of that year with the slogans of "Who's The Man?" vs "Who Rules The World?" used to hype it. But Sid's departure removed him from this match and Ric Flair was elevated to be the challenger against Vader instead winning the title from him. United States Wrestling Association (1994-1995) Eudy spent 1994 at his hometown promotion, the USWA in Memphis, feuding with old rival Jerry Lawler. On July 16, he won the USWA Championship by forfeit when Lawler, who had been attacked and injured by Eudy earlier in the card, could not appear for the scheduled match. Lawler was able to defeat Eudy in non-title matches, but Eudy was able to save his belt in title bouts through screwjobs (mainly from outside interference by his ally at the time, Spellbinder). On February 6, 1995, Lawler won the USWA Title back after Spellbinder's interference backfired. World Wrestling Federation (second run, 1995-1997) Bodyguard of Shawn Michaels (February 1995-April 1995) Sid returned to the WWF as Sycho Sid on the February 20, 1995 episode of Monday Night Raw as the bodyguard of Shawn Michaels. He, along with Jenny McCarthy, accompanied Michaels to ringside for HBK's WWF Championship Match against the champion, Diesel at WrestleMania XI. Michaels had the match won with Sweet Chin Music, but Sid stood on the ring apron and distracted referee Earl Hebner, allowing Diesel time to recover. Due to this, Diesel was able to pin Michaels after a Powerbomb to win the match and retain his title. The next night on Raw (April 3), Michaels told Sid that his services as his bodyguard were no longer needed and suggested not to show up for his rematch against Diesel for the WWF Title at the first-ever In Your House. Sid accepted it, but he attacked Michaels from behind and Powerbombed him three times. Diesel came to Michaels’ aid and clotheslined Sid over the top rope. Michaels sustained a legit back injury as a result of the attack and was sidelined for six weeks, thus taking him out of the title bout. This would also be the start of Michaels' second WWE face run. Million Dollar Corporation (April 1995-September 1995) Two weeks later on the April 17 episode of Raw, "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase announced Sid as the newest member of the Million Dollar Corporation after Bam Bam Bigelow left the Corporation. Also, Sid challenged Diesel to a match for the WWF Championship at In Your House, to which Diesel accepted. In that match, Diesel won the match via DQ and retained his title when Tatanka interfered. After the match, Sid and Tatanka continued to double-team Diesel until Bam Bam Bigelow came out to save him. At King of the Ring 1995, Diesel and Bam Bam Bigelow defeated Sid and Tatanka. Sid faced Diesel once again at IYH 2: The Lumberjacks for the WWF Title in a Lumberjack match, which Diesel won. Sid was scheduled to face Intercontinental Champion Shawn Michaels at Summerslam 1995, but was replaced by Razor Ramon at the bequest of WWF President Gorilla Monsoon, with Ramon challenging for the title in a Ladder Match, as Sid was seen watching on the backstage TV monitors. Sid would face Michaels for the title on the September 5 RAW, but lose after receiving three superkicks. Sid then started a feud with Henry Godwinn; Sid defeated him at IYH 3: Triple Header. Teaming with 1-2-3 Kid (November 1995 - January 1996) On the November 13 episode of Raw, Sid faced the WWF Intercontinental Champion Razor Ramon in a non-title match, with Razor's friend The 1-2-3 Kid as the special guest referee. Razor was about deliver the Razor's Edge on Sid, but The 1-2-3 Kid pulled Sid out of it. Sid pinned Razor after the Powerbomb, with 1-2-3 Kid making a fast count, to win the match. After the match, The Kid then joined the Million Dollar Corporation. In the first elimination match at Survivor Series, Sid and Ted DiBiase helped The 1-2-3 Kid pin Marty Jannetty to win and become the sole survivor for his team. Later in the event, Sid was randomly teamed up with Shawn Michaels, Ahmed Johnson, and The British Bulldog to face Yokozuna, Owen Hart, Razor Ramon, and Dean Douglas in a "Wild Card" Survivor Series Match. Sid was eliminated by Razor Ramon after Michaels hit Sid with Sweet Chin Music. After his elimination, Sid powerbombed Michaels. At IYH 5: Season's Beatings, Razor Ramon and Marty Jannetty defeated Sid and The 1-2-3 Kid. Sid and The 1-2-3 Kid teamed up the next night to participate in the Raw Bowl Match, which The Smoking Gunns won. A severe injury sustained before or during a January 2, 1996 house show match in Hartford, CT with Bob Holly led to Sid's departure from the WWF. WWF Championship Push (July 1996 - June 1997) Eudy would not be seen again in the WWF until July 8, 1996 on an episode of Monday Night Raw when he was announced as the replacement to The Ultimate Warrior (who left the WWF) for the six-man tag team match, teaming with Shawn Michaels and Ahmed Johnson against Vader, Owen Hart, and The British Bulldog (with Jim Cornette) at the main event of IYH 9: International Incident. At this time, he was already considered a face. Cornette's team won the match. The next night on Raw, Sid started a feud with The British Bulldog. Sid faced the Bulldog at SummerSlam on August 18. Sid pinned Bulldog with the Powerbomb to win the match, despite interference from Owen Hart. At IYH 10: Mind Games on September 22 Shawn Michaels hit Mankind with Sweet Chin Music and went for the pin to retain the WWF Championship, but Vader came out, broke up the count, attacked Michaels, and got Mankind disqualified. After the match, Mankind and Vader double-teamed Michaels until Sid came out to make the save. He and Vader fought their way backstage, starting a feud between the two. Sid fought Vader at IYH 11: Buried Alive on October 20 in a match where the winner would face Shawn Michaels for the WWF Championship at Survivor Series on November 17. Vader hit the Vader Bomb on Sid, but Sid amazingly kicked out and fought back. Sid was about to Powerbomb Vader, but Vader's manager, Jim Cornette got on the ring apron. Shawn Michaels pulled Cornette off the apron and hit him with Sweet Chin Music. Sid pinned Vader with the chokeslam to win the match and to become the number one contender for the WWF Championship. After the match, Sid celebrated his victory with Michaels. At Survivor Series, Sid grabbed a camera from the cameraman and prepared to hit Michaels with it. Michaels’ manager, Jose Lothario got on the ring apron and told Sid to put the camera down, but Sid refused and hit Lothario in the chest with the camera. Although this was the act of a heel, the audience in MSG that night cheered wildy for him and booed Michaels. Sid dropped the camera and as soon as he turned around, Michaels hit him with Sweet Chin Music; however, Michaels went outside the ring to check on his manager instead of going for the pin. Sid hit Michaels in the back with the camera, threw him back in the ring, hit the Powerbomb, and pinned Michaels to become the WWF Champion. At IYH 12: It's Time on December 15 Sid defended the title against Bret Hart in a match where the winner would defend the title against Shawn Michaels at the 1997 Royal Rumble on January 19. Hart made Sid tap out to the Sharpshooter, but the referee was knocked out. As Shawn Michaels was commentating at ringside, Sid and Bret Hart left the ring and started fighting right beside him. After Sid pushed Michaels then climbed into the ring with Hart, Michaels went to hit Sid but Sid threw Hart into him. Sid pinned Hart with the Powerbomb to retain the title. At the Royal Rumble, Sid defended the title against Michaels. During the match, Sid hit the chokeslam on Michaels and he powerbombed him on the mats outside the ring. Later on in the match, Jose Lothario got on the ring apron and Sid approached him, but before he could do anything to Lothario, Michaels hit Sid in the back and the face with the camera, knocking him out in the process. Michaels went for the pin, but Sid amazingly kicked out. Michaels pinned Sid with Sweet Chin Music to become the WWF Champion for the second time. On the 2/17/97 episode of Monday Night Raw, Sid faced Bret Hart for the WWF Championship. Hart had Sid trapped in the Sharpshooter when Stone Cold Steve Austin came to the outside of the ring and hit Hart with a steel chair. Sid pinned Hart with the Powerbomb to win the WWF Championship for the second time. At WrestleMania 13 on March 23 Sid defended the title against The Undertaker. During the match, both men amazingly kicked out of the other's chokeslam. Bret Hart interfered causing The Undertaker to Tombstone and pin Sid to become the WWF Champion for the second time. Sid didn't appear for around two months. He returned on the 5/12/97 episode of Monday Night Raw as a face, where he pinned Owen Hart and was to be the partner of The Legion Of Doom in their feud with The Hart Foundation. At King of the Ring on June 8 Sid and The Legion Of Doom faced The Hart Foundation (Owen Hart, The British Bulldog, and Jim Neidhart) in a Six-Man Tag Team Match. The Hart Foundation won when Owen pinned Sid with a roll-up. Sid made one more appearance, losing in a rematch against The Undertaker on Raw. This was Sid's last appearance in the WWF. The POB, Power Pro, and KAW in Memphis (1998-1999) In October 1998 Sid came back to the local Memphis circuit when he began a three-week run on Randy Hales' PowerPro Wrestling. Sid had created his own alliance (The Pride of Brotherhood or "POB) by recruiting and training local bodybuilders and powerlifters from the Memphis area for wrestling. They included Ken Giddens, Jeff Droke, Kevin Fertig (Kevin Thorn), Mike Ashmore, and Ron Reagan. In 1999, the POB moved to the Memphis federation, Kick Ass Wrestling, and spent time there until Sid returned to WCW. The POB continued on for in the Mid-South area for two more years before disbanding. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1999) Sid appeared in ECW from January 1999 to May 1999 and feuded with the Dudley Boyz, John Kronus, Skull Von Krush, and Justin Credible. He left ECW due to the monetary problems plaguing the promotion. World Championship Wrestling (third run, 1999-2001) After his run in ECW, Eudy returned to WCW in 1999 where he feuded with Kevin Nash, Goldberg, and Scott Steiner. WCW began nicknaming Sid "The Millennium Man", shortly after Chris Jericho's "Millennium Man" gimmick debuted in the WWF. WCW even released a home video highlighting Sid's return to WCW called Sid Vicious: Millennium Man, but on the original print the word "millennium" was misspelled. Upon returning to the WCW, Sid Vicious was dubbed as undefeated, having a winning streak much like Goldberg had previously. The majority of this streak was Sid coming to the ring and attacking wrestlers already in a match or immediately following their match, thus "defeating" them. Goldberg was the one to ultimately end his streak (WCW also chose to ignore Sid's many losses in the company during his previous stint with them). After the "Millennium Man" gimmick ran dry, Sid became a face and started to contend for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship; he was placed in a match at Souled Out 2000 in January to fill the suddenly-vacant title after Bret Hart was forced to relinquish the title due to a concussion. He would go on to lose the match and the title to Chris Benoit, but Benoit was on his way to the WWF at the time and the title was vacated the next night on Nitro. The next week, Sid was presented with a challenge by Nash, who had become commissioner of WCW. If he could beat Don & Ron Harris in a match on Nitro that night, he would face Nash for the championship that night. Sid completed his first task and defeated Nash in the main event to win his first WCW world championship. Two nights later on Thunder, Nash stripped Sid of the championship due to him not beating the legal Harris brother in the match on Nitro. A rematch between Sid and Nash was set up, and just like he had on Nitro, Sid defeated Nash and became champion again. Sid would successfully defend the title at Superbrawl in February in a Triple Threat match against Scott Hall and Jeff Jarrett. On March 19, 2000, Sid defended his title against Jeff Jarrett. He won thanks in part to help from a returning Hulk Hogan, which set up a match for the following night's Nitro pitting Sid and Hogan vs. Jarrett and Scott Steiner. During the course of the match, Sid turned heel and attacked Hogan, due to his being incensed that the fans were chanting Hogan's name. He chokeslammed Hogan and forced the referee to count Hogan pinned (the official result was a no contest). This apparently might have been to set up a match for the upcoming Spring Stampede in April. However, shortly after this, WCW began its New Blood angle, and Sid (along with all the other WCW titleholders at the time) was stripped of his championship. He did not play a large role in the angle that followed, and he vanished for several months. He returned late in the year as the challenger to Scott Steiner's WCW Championship. Sid failed to defeat Steiner in their match at Starrcade, but remained in the title picture for a short time afterward. Severe injury Eudy was scheduled to face Steiner once again at the main event at Sin on January 14, 2001. Prior to the match, members of WCW management allegedly felt that Eudy needed to broaden his arsenal of wrestling moves and suggested that he try an aerial maneuver, despite his "unwillingness." During the match, Eudy consequently suffered a leg fracture following his leap from the middle turnbuckle in an attempted big boot. This had him landing his 300+ lb. frame on one foot while kicking with the other. The fracture, filmed during the event, was too graphic for many TV stations to reair. Eudy broke his left leg in half, snapping both the tibia and fibula, with at least one of the bones breaking through the skin. After the injury, Sid pondered retiring from wrestling for good. :"I had about a year left on my contract, and I was thinking back then prior to hurting my leg what was I going to do as far as wrapping up my career. The only thing I really wanted to do was ideally go out in a big pay-per-view, like a WrestleMania or something like that main event, leave like that, and not come back again. It would really be the retirement match." A 17-inch (43 cm) rod was placed in his leg during the two-hour surgery. For a while he used a cane to walk. Sid later sued WCW claiming that he was made to jump off the middle rope against his objections. The injury forced a plot change in the 2001 SuperBrawl Revenge event. The main event was supposed to be Kevin Nash, Diamond Dallas Page, and Sid against Scott Steiner, Jeff Jarrett, and Road Warrior Animal but was rewritten as Kevin Nash vs. Scott Steiner. Appearances and return to professional wrestling During his rehabilitation, Eudy made several appearances as World Wrestling All-Stars commissioner during their 2002 Australian tour, though at the beginning of WWA's Sydney show, it was announced that Eudy would not be featured due to a broken arm. On June 5, 2004 Eudy returned to active wrestling with the Canadian-based Internet Wrestling Syndicate. Appearing as Pierre Carl Ouellet's mystery partner, Eudy competed and won a ten team battle royal. Sid came to Memphis Wrestling, with Johnny Rotten, his brother, on July 14, 2007, starting a feud with Jerry Lawler, and serving as "Hollywood" Jimmy Blaylock's enforcer. Sid also wrestled for the National Wrestling Alliance from March to September. Sid also appeared at the JCW Evansville Invasion show, double teaming the JCW World Champion Corporal Robinson with Tracy Smothers. Sid appeared at the Jerry Lawler 35th Anniversary Wrestling event on November 7, 2008 at the Tennessee Fairgrounds (TNA Asylum). He wrestled in the main event and lost to Jerry "The King" Lawler who used a low blow and a roll-up. The show was in front of 657 fans. In June 2012, Sycho Sid returned to Monday Night Raw where he defeated Heath Slater. Personal life Eudy is married to Sabrina Paige and they have two sons together, Frank and Gunnar. He now enjoys life in Marion, Arkansas. His favorite pastimes are softball and big game hunting. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Powerbomb' *Signature moves **Chokeslam **Big boot **Leg drop **Hangman's neckbreaker **''Vicious Crossface'' (Arm trap crossface) *'Managers' **Oliver Humperdink **Ole Anderson **Ted DiBiase **Sylvia Fuller **Gary Hart **Judge Jeff Jones **Theodore Long **Col. Rob Parker **Harvey Wippleman *'Nicknames' **'"The Master and Ruler of the World"' **"The Millennium Man" Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Association' **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Georgia' **NWA Georgia Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Northeast' **NWA Northeast Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **NWA Alabama Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] (1 time) **NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shane Douglas *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Comeback of the Year (1996) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1991) with Larry Zbyszko, Barry Windham and Ric Flair vs. Sting, Brian Pillman, Rick Steiner and Scott Steiner (February 24, WarGames match, WCW WrestleWar **Most Overrated (1993) **Readers' Least Favorite Wrestler (1993) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1990) vs. the Night Stalker at Clash of the Champions XIII External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * * Profile Category:1960 births Category:American wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Georgia alumni Category:NWA Northeast alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE Champions Category:1987 debuts Category:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Category:WCW United States Champions Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Wrestling Supershow alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Security and Bodyguards